Watchman Bleach
by MadHat886
Summary: Rorschach ends up in the Bleach Universe.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Bleach –

Rorschach's journal date unknown. Been walking this endless desert world for what seems to be years. A unchanging night covers the sky, makes it hard to tell how many days have past. Hard to tell how far with nothing but sand and rocks. There are some trees but they are nothing more then build up of minerals of some kind. Don't need to eat or drink anymore. Manhattan really did kill me or is this something else? And, I'm not here by myself.

There are things here, all different but all are wearing skull like masks covering their faces. Been killing them but they always keep on coming for me. I have seen them using strange powers but when they try to use them on me. Nothing works. Some of them are bigger than, I am but they're not as strong as they should be. Could be something that Manhattan did to me. (1)

They can talk and learned that this place is Hueco Mundo that is between the world of the living and the Soul Society where the souls of the dead go. The Hollows as they are called are human souls that don't cross over to Soul Society. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers that devour the souls of both living and deceased humans. They eat souls of humans, doesn't make them evil. They're more like animals now. Only eating to live and if not they will die. Because of that reason. They're better then humans.

I learn that by eating the souls of humans, these Hollows can change into something else. The first is something called a Gillian which is a giant that are made up of many Hollows who become a hive mind. If one of the Hollows can take control they change into a Adjuchas, who are small and smarter then a Gillian. Then the final form is a Vasto Lorde who are the strongest but are human size. I also learned there are some Hollows who are Arrancars, by removing their mask. They take a more human form and their need to feed on souls is no more at that stage.

Learning that, I rip the mask from the Hollow, I was making to talk. He turn into a human male. He still had a part of his mask still on his head, but it work. He no longer had the need to feed on souls anymore. I told him to spread the word. And soon Hollows began to show themselves to me so, I can rip their masks off. They don't attack me anymore but see me and someone who can release them from their hunger. (2)

Seen it all before. It's like a drug where the user can't stop themselves from taking more. These Hollows aren't evil they're just doing what they're meant to do. From what, I heard from the Hollows that beings of the afterlife called Shinigami hunt them for the reason that they eat souls. Seen some but never got close to them. Don't want them to try to stop me. Saw one a big guy wearing an eye patch laughing while he killed a Hollow begging for him to let it go. Seen it too many times with the police who enjoy having power. For Hollows living in this place that is a dog eat dog world. It's hell. I'll do what, I can to ease their pain.

!

In Soul Society -

Yamamoto, Captain of Squad 1 and the man in charge of the Gotei 13, all looked at his fellow captains, whom he had called together to discuss a very important matter. (3)

"From the reports from the scouting parties in Hueco Mundo there has been sightings of more Arrancars. Something or someone is changing the Hollows," he said to the shock of the other captains. True some Hollow have become Arrancars before but the numbers have never been this large.

"There have been reports of a strange Hollow walking around. Looks like a human, wearing a coat, a hat and it's mask is all white but for a black spot on the middle that changes shape," Aizen spoke up. He's been searching for this strange Hollow ever since the first Hollow who had his mask rip off of his face. He had his minions search for him but the Hollow never stayed in one place for long. But he learned enough to know what to look for.

"Yeah, I seen it," Kenpachi Zaraki said. "I was out hunting and having some fun when, I spotted that strange Hollow watching me. I thought he wanted a piece of me. But he just walk away. I would have gone after but I was called back."

"Try to bring it back alive," Kurotsuchi said wondering what kind of strange Hollow it was.

"But the strange part was that, I couldn't feel anything from him. I was seeing him but it was like he was nothing more than a puppet walking around. There was just nothing coming off of him," Kenpachi adds. Making everyone wonder what the strange Hollow really is.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Rorschach thanks to Manhattan can't be effected in any way by any energy in the Bleach Universe.

2 - Rorschach has the power to cancel out the energy of any object he touches. He can rip the masks off of Hollows and break the swords of the Shinigami. And it's all thanks to Manhattan giving Rorschach a parting gift after killing him and sending him to the Bleach Universe with his game breaking power.

3 - Takes place just before Ichigo first enters the Soul Society to rescue Rukia.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Back to the Living World –

Rorschach found himself in the world of the living. After what it seems like years of wondering around the desert of Hueco Mundo and ripping the masks off of the said Hollows. He finally found a rip as some Hollows call it that open up to the human world. A rip opens at random or for powerful Hollows open a rip themselves. Seeing his chance to see how long he's been in the world of the dead, he step into the rip. And found himself in Japan in the town of Karakura.

'Whatever happen to me gave me the ability to understand and talk to these people,' Rorschach thought to himself as he walk the dark streets of the town.

He's been wondering around for a week now learning what he can. He learned that he was on a different Earth. There were no costume heroes running around in this world. So much is different while so much remains the same. He also went back to work in bringing justice to the ones who do harm to others. Along with his ability not needing to eat or drink, and stay awake with even less sleep then he use to. He's much stronger and faster then he was before. He figures that since he was dead his body didn't have the limitations that his living body had. Which made it just that easier to kill the people he finds who are in need for his kind of justice. There's already stories about him floating around of a mask man who takes justice in his own hands. He also been running into Hollows and been ripping off their mask. They can find rips leading into Hueco Mundo letting them escape before the Shinigamis found them. The rips in the living world only work one way so it made it a one way trip for many. He already mark where those rips are incase he needs to return back to the land of the dead.

Hearing the noise he knows too well of a fight he ran to where it's coming from. He found what was making all the noise, a naga like Hollow and a blonde hair Shinigami were fighting in the middle of the street. Behind the two are two young women a tall brown hair girl and a shorter dark hair one. Knowing that if he didn't act quickly the Shinigami will kill the Hollow.

"Brother please stop," Orihime said as Rukia held her back.

"No you're mine!" Acidwire scream as he attacks Ichigo.

Orihime was about to step between the two when a man suddenly grabs onto her brother Sora's back. All three eyes widen once they got a look at his face. A white mask covering his entire head with a black spot that changes shape. Rukia eyes widen as she never seen a Hollow like the one now holding down the other Hollow. And both the humans had heard about this Hollow before but they thought it was a mask man not a Hollow. They watch as the new Hollow easily overpowers Acidwire and slams him into the ground. He grabs onto Acidwire's mask and to Rukia shock rips it off. Acidwire's body disappears in a flash of light that covers his body. When the light fades there stood Sora wearing a mix of white clothes and bones. On his face was what was left of his mask, now covering the top of his head like a helmet.

"He turn him into a Arrancar," Rukia spoke. She had read about Hollows being able to rip their mask off and gaining Shinigami like powers but this is the first time she has ever seen one.

"I don't feel the hunger anymore," Sora said falling to his knees.

"Brother it's okay," Orihime said as she took her brother into her arms.

"Who are you?" Ichigo ask sensing a overwhelming feeling of dread coming off of this Hollow.

"He doesn't have any energy coming from him," Rukia said trying to take a feel of how much power the Hollow standing before her has. But it was like looking into nothing. There was just nothing coming from him. Nothing at all, just an empty void. (1)

"Rorschach," the Hollow said.

"You're a Hollow?" Ichigo ask.

"Don't know. Found myself in Hueco Mundo and been ripping off the mask off of Hollows since. How long? I forgotten how long it's been," Rorschach answers.

"Have you any idea what you have done?" Rukia ask. "You can't turn Hollows into Arrancars."

"Hollows have an overwhelming need to feed on souls. Turning them into Arrancars solves that problem," Rorschach said.

"I'm taking you back to Soul Society," Rukia said changing into her Shinigami clothes and pulling out her sword. But the change never happen she remain in her power down human form.

She tried to pump her body with reiatsu to increase her strength. But she couldn't feel anything. It was like all of her Shinigami powers were simply gone. She stares at Rorschach her eyes widening as she slowly realize why her powers were gone.

"Won't work," Rorschach said seeing Hollows try to use their powers on him but nothing happens.

"What are you?" Rukia ask filled with fear.

"I am Rorschach the man who will never back down. Even in the face of the end of the world," he answers then walks away leaving both soul reapers filled with awe and fear. And a sister who had her brother back with her.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Since Rorschach came from another Universe with completely different rules. Nothing in the Bleach universe can touch him. Adding that Manhattan gave him some upgrades as well

!


	3. New Hollow?

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

New Hollow? –

Rukia stood in Ichigo's room with Orihime and her brother Sora. All of them are still in shock after meeting with the Hollow going by the name of Rorschach. Standing before him, they all felt a dark chill. Every part of them that's still link to the time when man was still just another animal, was screaming at them to run away from him.

"The hunger that was driving me crazy is gone now," Sora said before turning to his sister. "I couldn't stop myself it was like a drug."

"It's okay brother it's all over now," Orihime said hugging her brother.

"That hollow Rorschach, he's nothing like any hollow I have ever encounter before. When I tried to use my spirit energy, I couldn't it was like it wasn't even there," Rukia said.

"I felt it too. When he leap on my back, I tried to shake him off. But all the strength and power, I had just faded away," Sora said.

"I felt it too," Ichigo said as he felt normal standing in front of Rorschach . He knows the differences between his normal body and when he uses his powers.

"That hollows has the power to nullify all spirit energy around him. If he can effect everything around him, it means anyone will just be a normal human level," Orihime said realizing what Rorschach's power is.

"That means if he fights even a captain. The captain will be a normal human against a hollow," Rukia said realizing the horrifying power of Rorschach. (1)

"So it means that the only way to fight him is as a normal human," Ichigo said.

"And if you humans can see him. It means he's a completely new type of hollow. One that humans can see," Rukia said.

"I thought you Shinigamis and hollows couldn't be seen by normal humans. And you're telling me he's a new type of hollow," Ichigo said.

"That is what, I'm telling you," Rukia said.

!

With Rorschach -

'Finally met the Shinigamis the hollows been telling me about. Need to know more about them before, I can make my judgment on them. Kill hollows that eat the souls of others, so they can be reborn and have a new life,' Rorschach thought to himself.

Rorschach put that train of thought behind him as he heads for his target. He's been side tracked long enough. He stumbled across a human cargo shipment, and made the yakuza member talk. Easier now that he found that his new body is much stronger then a normal human. Something he knows that's Manhattan's doing. (2)

He came to the safe house where the sex traders are using to store their living cargo. Before he would have just sneak in but with his new powers. He grab the knob of the door on the small house and pulled it off from it's hinges. Stepping into the room he saw six men guarding the girls, brought over to from other countries. They're sitting around having dinner. Two are in the kitchen area, the other four in the living room.

One thing he likes about Japan is the gun laws, that make it hard for people to get firearms. The six men instead have to rely on melee weapons and fighting skills. He worked with Nite-Owl enough to know see the signs. But he makes it up by just being brutal and willing to do what it takes.

'First one tries to punch me. Grab his hand and broke his fingers, then still holding his hand punch his head completely off. Have to remember how strong, I am now. Trash is easily broken now. Seeing their friend's head taken off made the others froze. Attack them before they could recover. Second dies by grabbing his face and crushing it. Third dies being slam face first into the wall. Fourth dies back broken on kitchen counter. Fifth dies with bottle slammed into eye. Sixth dies with head force into the boiling pot of noodles.'

'In the bedroom found four young girls chained together. Freed them and told them to go to the police box and tell the officer what happen here. They ran scared of me as they are of the ones who held them. Walk back to the bodies to see the one who's still alive. The one with the broken back is still alive, but is in shock. Head crush beneath my boot. No point in keeping him alive.'

'Walk back outside and saw the same thing back home. People living in buildings next to this one are peeking through their windows. Some must have known what was happening but still did nothing. Even now they haven't even called the police. I'm in a different world but things remain the same. Made me wonder if going back to the world of the dead be better. Free hollows from their hunger that have lasted for hundreds of years. Then helping people who rather stay safe in their little homes then put themselves in danger.'

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The Shinigamis and hollows expect for the young ones haven't been human for hundreds of years. So once they become normal humans facing with Rorschach, it be the same as what happens to anyone who tries to fight him head on. He's a brutal fighter who always aims to kill. And the reason why Adrian Veidt is able to fight him and Nite-Owl, beating them is because he would have planned on them finding out his plan and made himself ready to fight them. He would have study how they fight and made sure he can counter any attack. He also kept his body in prime shape where Rorschach put his body through a meat grinder daily, and Nite-Owl only has muscle memory but isn't in the same shape as he was before. I would think it be like when Batman fought the Clock King who by studying how Batman fights could counter and dodge his attacks. And from my take on the Before Watchmen comic, Adrian Veidt is more then able to fight like the Clock King. One of the few villains that Batman hasn't been able to beat in hand to hand. Robin did knock him out but only because he got the drop on him.

With that said Shinigamis and hollows who have been relying on their spirit powers would only have their skills and how strong their bodies are to fight against Rorschach. Also since the swords are made out of energy as well. The swords would ghost through Rorscahch's body with no effect what so ever. Since the swords are made out of spirit energy and spirit energy has no effect on Rorschach since Manhattan made it so and he's from a totally different universe with different rules. Like in 'Sleeping With the Girls' fic where the male lead can't be effected by any energy attack what so ever. Only physical attacks work, which the swords of the Shinigamis is more like the light constructions of a lantern ring, it's solid to the touch unless it can't effect the object like how green doesn't work on yellow. And Rorschach in his new body is as strong as Captain America is. And he's strong enough to punch a normal human's head off with one punch if he didn't hold back, which Rorschach being Rorschach doesn't and wouldn't care to hold back. So the Shinigamis are going to relearn to fight without using the spirit energy that has become second nature to them, and unless they use real swords their sword skills will be completely useless.

And just for fun any object Rorschach's new hollow body can become stronger by being around spirit energy, like how Ghouls in Fallout heal from rads. So the more spirit energy is used on him the healthier he becomes. In other words using spirit energy of any kind on Rorschach is the same as using water on a grease fire. For those who don't know when you use water on a grease fire the water just spreads the fire making it much worse. Besides the Shinigamis need to be knock off their high horse. And for them to be reminded what it's like to be human without any powers.

2 - Manhattan is the one who gave Rorschach a new hollow body that's stronger and more powerful then any type of hollow. Since Manhattan has telekinesis down to the subatomic level, allowing him to rearrange matter at will. It's not that hard for him to give Rorschach a hollow body. The weakness of his body is that Rorschach can still feel pain even as his body regenerates the damage. And his clothes regenerates too since, I don't want to write Rorschach fighting naked. But that's a moot point as Rorschach can push his body through pain, as that's what's shown he does in Before Watchmen. He also still needs to sleep.

!


End file.
